Forgetting The One You Love
by Lord of Saiyans
Summary: Takes place after Aftershock part two. BB is miserable about Terra turning to stone. He starts dating Raven to forget Terra. Then Terra comes back but she lost a peice of her memory. That peice is her memory of the titans and her love for Beastboy.Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Forgetting The One You Love

Remember that this takes place about a week after the episode Aftershock part 2. In case you didn't see it Terra turned to stone at the end. She also supposedly killed Slade. Oh yeah and this story may seem like a Raven and Beastboy story for a little but it won't last too long. I couldn't finish the summary so here is the rest of it.

This story takes place after Aftershock part two. Beastboy is miserable about Terra turning to stone. He starts dating Raven to forget Terra. Then Terra comes back but she lost a peice of her memory. That peice is her memory of the titans and her love for Beastboy. Now Beastboy must try to make Terra remember the titans and her love for him. Even though the love of his life has returned he still has Raven who he has fallen in love with as well. There is one question on his mind. "Do I truly love Raven or Terra?". Also Slade is back and is after Terra for his revenge. Please R&R

Chapter 1: I Can't Believe That Terra Is Really Gone

It was one week after Terra turned to stone. The Titans were still very sad especially Beastboy. He was distracted in battle and spent most of his time in his room. He was so sad that he didn't care about eating meat. Every other day he would visit Terra's statue and talk to her. He would regret that he never told her how he felt. Today was one of his visit days. He turned into a bird and flew out the window. He went to Terra's statue and put some flowers there.

"I miss you so much. I know you're still conscious inside of that rock." He said to himself.

He remembered all of his adventures with Terra and their date. It still hurt to think of how she betrayed him to work for Slade.

"Cy is still looking for a way to bring you back and when he does, well... maybe we can go out again."

"I'd like that." A voice said. Beastboy looked up and saw Terra. He soon found that it was just his imagination. He stayed there for a few more minutes and then left. Before he left he could have sworn that he heard Terra cry out to him. He looked back one more time and then left.

When he was out of the room Terra's eyes glowed bright yellow but the light soon faded away.

Beastboy went to Ben's and got the pie that Terra had shown him. Then he went to the amusement park and went on the Ferris wheel. He would turn and look at the corner every now and then to see if Slade was there watching him. Of course he never was there. Beastboy left the amusement park and went back to Titans Tower. When he got there he found a note on the door. It said:

_To Beastboy,_

_Beastboy there is a robbery down town. You didn't have your communicator so we left without you. Come quick._

_Robin_

Beastboy ran inside and got his communicator before he turned into a bird and flew into town. It didn't take long for him to find the titans. Mumbo Jumbo was stealing jewelry again. Beastboy remembered when Terra helped them stop him. He was knocked out of his thoughts when a pie hit his face. He wiped it off and turned into a rhino and charged Mumbo. Mumbo waved his wand and a treadmill appeared below Beastboy and he was running in place.

Starfire fired a starbolt and Mumbo but he simply turned his head to dodge it.

"Abra Kadabra." He said. Suddenly a boxing glove came from out of his wand and it hit Starfire right in the face.

Raven picked up a car with her powers and through it at Mumbo who jumped out of the way. Before he could do anything Robin came from above and kicked Mumbo's wand out of his hands. Mumbo made a run for the wand but Cyborg got to it first. Cy pointed it at Mumbo but it flew out of his hands and went back to Mumbo. He made flowers appear and he threw them at Starfire. They blew up and she was sent crashing to the ground.

Beastboy turned into a tiger and charged Mumbo. HE was surprised by the action do Beastboy was able to break the wand. The jewels flew out of his hat and he turned back into a normal old man. The titans took him to jail and that was that.

The titans went home and relaxed. Beastboy couldn't stop thinking of Terra. The pain of her not being with him was unbearable. He went to the couch and sat down. He fell asleep quickly. When he woke up he wasn't at Titans tower anymore. He was on the Ferris wheel. He wondered why he was there so he sat down. A hand fell on his shoulder. When he looked he saw it was Terra.

"Are you having fun Beastboy?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah." He said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No nothings wrong. Everything is fine."

"Hello Terra." A voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Slade. Slade walked towards them but Terra made a hole in the car so he fell through but he grabbed her leg and pulled her down too. Beastboy grabbed her arm and struggled to pull her up.

"Beastboy help me." She cried.

"Don't worry Terra; I won't let anything happen to you." Beastboy said.

"Apprentice, attack him." Slade said.

"No, he's my friend." She said.

"If you will not obey than you will die." He said. He pulled her down and they both fell.

"TERRA" Beastboy cried. He turned into a bird and flew down. He managed to catch Terra but Slade fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"Terra, thanks goodness I didn't lose you again." Beastboy said. He hugged her.

"Again?" she asked.

"Never mind." He said.

"Thanks for saving..." She said.

Terra was interrupted by Beastboy. He had kissed her. He realized what he was doing so he stopped kissing her. Before he could apologize Terra kissed him back. An earthquake stopped them. They looked up and saw a giant form of Slade above them. Slade opened his hand and lava erupted everywhere.

"Beastboy you have to go. I am the only one who can stop this." Terra said.

"No Terra, I won't let you go again." Beastboy said.

"GO" she cried as she forced him back with her power. Before he knew it, it was all over. He looked to where Terra was standing and saw a statue.

"NO" he cried.

Suddenly he woke up. Raven was shaking him trying to wake him up.

"What was that for?" he asked sleepily.

"You were interrupting my meditation with your dream talking." She said as she resumed her meditation.

For some reason Beastboy notice something. Raven had been acting really nice to him since Terra's turned to stone. She had comforted him when he was sad. She had talked to him when he was lonely. Did she like him? No she couldn't, could she? Many thoughts raced through his head. He didn't realize he was staring at Raven the whole time.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry." He said. Raven resumed her meditation and Beastboy went back to his room and sat on his bed.

He thought about Terra and Raven. He started to like Raven a little bit but he still deeply had a love for Terra. What if Terra never does come back? Should Beastboy have to wait that long for the girl of his dreams or should he give Raven a chance. Beastboy thought of all of these things. He thought if he should ask Raven out or would that be considered cheating on Terra. Well Terra could be dead. Beastboy quickly dismissed the thought of Terra being gone. Besides maybe Beastboy was just being naïve and Raven didn't like him. He decided he could try going on a date with her. Well he wouldn't call it a date. He would call it a thing where two friends go to have pizza or see a movie and then come back home. He eventually thought himself to sleep.

What did you think? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldnt think of a chapter name so i didnt put one.

Beastboy got up really early. Before he asked Raven out he decided to pay Terra a visit even though it wasn't the day to do that. Beastboy turned into a bird flew out his window and went to Terra. He brought the flowers as usual but when he got there something looked different about the statue. It looked like its position changed. He thought he was just crazy so he ignored it.

"Hi Terra, I'm back. I wanted to tell you that I decided to go on a date with Raven. I hope you're not mad. You're still really the only girl for me but lately I've been feeling some things for Raven." He said.

Beastboy put the flowers there and said a few more words before he left. He went back home. When he left Terra's eyes glowed again and this time the cave shook and she moved her arms (They were still stone.). Then it just stopped. She stopped moving and the cave stopped shaking.

By the time he got there everyone was awake. Beastboy decided to just ask Raven when a thought crossed him.

"What are you doing? You don't even know if she likes you even a little and you are just assuming that she'll go out with you. Get some sense it to your fat head." Beastboy said to himself. He decided to wait a little longer. He needed a sign of some sort. He didn't realize that he had been walking while he was talking to himself and he bumped into Raven.

"What do you want Beastboy?" she asked.

Beastboy debated over if he should ask her or not. He decided not to again but his sign was about to come.

"Beastboy, if you want to go eat some pizza and then see a movie with me than just ask." Raven said. Beastboy could have sworn she was blushing a little bit. It was safe to say he got his sign. It still scared him that Raven could read his mind but he would deal with that later.

"Well you basically took the words out of my mouth so uh... do you wan to go?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Raven said as if she wasn't expecting the question. The two of them left and went to eat some pizza.

"Beastboy, why did you ask me out?" Raven asked.

"Well I was going to but then I decided not to but than you read my mind so I decided to ask you out." Beastboy said.

"That didn't answer my question but whatever." She said.

After they ate they went to that movie. It turned out there weren't any good movies out so they went to the amusement park.

They went on all the rides. The last one was the ferris wheel. They got in and the ride started.

"So what did you think of the day?" Beastboy asked.

"It was nice." She said in her usual tone.

After the ride the two of them flew home. Beastboy was happy he asked Raven out. He had a great time. Almost as good as Terra. When he thought Terra he became miserable. He felt like he betrayed her by dating Raven. It seemed like Beastboy had two halves now. One that was starting to really like Raven and the one that is in love with Terra. The two of them went out many more times and Beast boy really started to like Raven. The more he dated Raven the more he forgot to visit Terra. He probably visited her once a week or just never saw her.

Now it had been almost a month since Beastboy and Raven started dating. Today he felt an urge to visit Terra so he did. When he got there he was both amazed and afraid at what he saw. He saw that the tunnel caved in. Beastboy became afraid if Terra was squashed. He called the others and when they got there they were as amazed as Beastboy was.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"I don't know." Beastboy said.

"What if our friend Terra had been hammered down under there?" Star said.

"Well than we will have to find out. Titans go." Robin said. They began searching through the debris. All they found was stone.

Then Beastboy found something. His eyes widened and small tears fell out. He found a piece of Terra's statue. It was her face. Next to it was a pin that had and s on it. It wasn't stone so Beastboy knew Slade was had been there. Beastboy's sorrow turned to extreme anger.

"SLADE!!!!" he said. The others came and saw what Beastboy found.

"Beastboy I know what you're feeling but you have to calm down." Robin said.

"He's alive. I will find him." Beastboy cried out. He forgot all he felt for Raven and yelled.

He was about to storm out but Raven trapped him with her powers.

"Beastboy calm down" she said. Beastboy did calm down this time. He was still a little angry though. They all left and went home.

Beastboy stormed into his room with what was left of her. He couldn't believe it. Terra was actually gone now. He was sadder than he ever thought he could be. He was also angrier than he ever thought he could be. He wanted to find Slade and make him pay.

Meanwhile a young girl was flying around on a rock somewhere in town. Her head hurt a lot. She seemed to be looking for someone or something but she didn't know what. When she passed a pizza parlor a vision of some green person flashed in her head and then four others appeared. One was a robot. Another wore a hood over her head; another had a mask on and had a cape and a belt of gadgets. The other was a girl with reddish hair.

"Who are they?" she said to herself. She was confused. The green person that she didn't know kept popping up in her mind. Also a man with a mask appeared in her head. It was orange and black. His was staring at her with his unchanging expression. He was very scary. Then a new vision appeared in her head. It was a vision of her battling the green one. He was turning into all sorts of animals. She was using her powers to fight him off. Then the vision vanished. She started to think that this green person was her enemy but something in her wasn't quite sure. She figured that she would have to find this green person to get some answers to her visions.

"I'll find you green dude. I'll find you or my name isn't Terra."

What did you think? Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Terra You're Alive

Today was a big day. Beastboy and Raven were going to go out again tonight. Beastboy was still mad with Slade so he was going to look for him before the date. Beastboy got up late. He got up at two actually. He didn't have lunch because he was going to find Slade. Before he left the alarm went off.

"Titans trouble." Robin said. Beastboy's search would have to wait. The titans went to the crime seen. When they got there they found Cinderblock there. He was stealing jewels. Then the titans saw to other explosions. The titans split up. Raven and Beastboy went to one explosion, Cyborg and Star went to the other explosion, and Robin stayed to stop Cinder block.

Robin jumped high into the air and kicked Cinderblock in the face causing him to drop the jewels he was holding. Robin noticed something on Cinderblock's chest. When he looked closer he saw that it was a pin that had and s on it, which meant Slade was controlling him.

Cinderblock stood up and did something unusual. HE got into a kung fu fighting stance. Robin assumed Slade was behind that. Cinderblock ran at Robin and punched him a few times. Robin threw one of his freeze disks at him and that stopped him in his tracks. While Robin wasn't looking Cinderblock broke out of the ice grabbed a jewel and ran. When Robin saw him he ran after him. He fired one of his grapple things (The thing batman uses to swing around.) and it tied up Cinderblocks feet. Before Robin came Cinderblock dropped the jewel into the sewer and someone caught it. Robin took Cinderblock to jail and that was that.

Meanwhile Starfire and Cyborg were making there way to one of the explosions. When they got there they saw Overload stealing jewels at another jewelry store.

"Okay this can't be coincidence." Cyborg said.

Starfire flew at Overload and fired tow starbolts at him. Overload responded by grabbing Starfire and shocking her. Cyborg fired his cannon at Overload's arm causing him to let go of Starfire. Overload stuck his arms into the ground and suddenly Starfire and Cyborg got shocked with a lot of electricity. Overload knew he didn't have much chance so he ran over to a sewer and dropped a jewel into it. Again someone caught it.

Cyborg and Starfire quickly recovered and they both fired at him at the same time and knocked him down. Then Starfire fire a starbolt at a hydrant and the water washed out Overload. The two of them took him to jail as well.

Raven and Beastboy were dodging Plasmas' sludge. He was also stealing from a jewelry store.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said.

Raven banded Plasmas' legs but he just slithered right out. He grabbed the jewel he needed and made a run for it. Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged into him knocking him over. Plasmas got up and covered the two titans in sludge so he made a run for it. Raven and Beastboy thought he would get away until a boulder came flying at him. The two of them looked up and saw Terra flying on a rock.

Terra lifted the rock Plasmas was on and took him with it. Terra raised it high in the air and then went up to it. She stepped onto the rock that Plasmas was on. Her hands glowed yellow and she punched him ten times. By that time he was reduced to almost nothing. Terra jumped back onto her rock and sent Plasmas to jail. Plasmas dropped the jewel and coincidently it dropped into the sewer where someone caught it.

Raven and Beastboy got out of the sludge and went to Terra.

When they approached her she backed away.

"Stay back." She said.

"What?" Beastboy said.

"I'm warning you." Terra said.

"Terra what's wrong?" Beastboy asked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Terra, we're your friends." Raven said.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you." She said.

"Tell me your joking." Beastboy said.

"I came her to talk to you." Terra said pointing at Beastboy.

"But Terra..."

"Let me finish. I've been having weird visions and most of them had you and this guy in a freaky mask." She said.

"Slade" Beastboy said.

"Who's Slade? Who are you?" Terra questioned.

"I'm Beastboy. How can you not remember me?" Beastboy said.

Then another vision came into her head. It was when Beastboy said that she had no friends. Then she saw them fighting.

"Wait I'm starting to remember some stuff." Terra said.

"Yes." Beastboy said.

"You're my enemy." Terra said.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes you are. You pretended to be my friend and then you betrayed me. You're not Beastboy. You're Slade aren't you." Terra said.

"What!" Beastboy yelled.

"Yes I'm starting to remember. I ran away from some team or something and then Slade found me. That's you. Than he told me I had no true friends in the meanest way I can remember. I remember hating you." Terra said her eyes glowing yellow.

"Terra listen to me. He's not Slade. We're your friends." Raven said.

"All lies." She said. Terra fired rocks at the two of them. Raven put up a shield to block the rocks. Then Raven let down the shield and Beastboy tried to reason with Terra.

"Terra don't you remember all the times we spent with each other. Remember our first date." Beastboy asked.

Terra kept firing rocks and some of them were hitting him. It was painful.

"Terra remember our first kiss..." Beastboy was cut off because he didn't want to finish in front of Raven. Even though he didn't finish Terra started to remember a little more. She remembered the amusement park. Then the thing where Beastboy yelled at her came up again and she became angry again.

"No you're lying." She cried. Terra's body started to glow yellow. Earthquakes started. Terra started picking up much bigger rocks to throw at Beastboy. Now Raven had to step in.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said. Raven tied up Terra's hands so the rocks fell and the earthquake stopped.

"Terra calm down." Raven said.

Terra broke Raven's hold and resumed where she left off. She picked up the huge boulders and prepared to fire them but then a foot hit her hard in the face. Beastboy saw that the others had come.

"Beastboy what happened to Terra?" Robin asked.

"For some reason she forgot who we are and she thinks I'm Slade." Beastboy said. Terra got up and fired rocks at Robin. He skillfully dodged them but then Terra came for him. She hopped of her rock and then started fighting him hand to hand. Terra remembered her training with him just not him.

"Well Terra it seems you remember what we taught you." Robin said.

Terra's hands glowed and her punched became more powerful and faster. Starfire interfered by firing starbolts at her. Terra dodged them and made the earth under Starfire to come up and hit her. Terra got back on her rock and flew into the air. Raven and Starfire followed. Star tried to destroy the rock she was on but she kept missing. Raven flew fast enough and caught up with Terra. She destroyed the rock she was on and Terra fell. Luckily Beastboy caught her.

"Get off me you freak." She said as a rock hit the back of his head.

Beastboy turned into a bear and gave her a bare hug.

"Terra listen to us. We're your friends." Robin said.

"Well according to Slade here I don't have any friends." She said.

"Terra he isn't Slade." Raven said.

"I don't care what you say I don't believe you." She said. The ground under Beastboy began to divide, as Terra got angry. Beastboy went back to normal and let go of Terra.

"Fine Terra if you won't remember us than maybe you will remember this." Beastboy said. At that moment without hesitating he kissed Terra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is another one of those chapters where I cannot think of a title.

Terra was visibly stunned. She pushed Beastboy away. Now she was completely confused.

"Maybe he isn't Slade... NO NO NO... It must be a trick." She thought to herself.

Terra needed some time to think. Without even looking at the titans she flew away on a rock.

"Terra" cried Beastboy. He turned into a bird and flew after her.

"Beastboy stop." Said Robin.

Beastboy didn't listen and continued to follow Terra. Terra picked up a few rocks and threw them at Beastboy. He dodged the first two but the thirds hit him to the ground. He went back to normal and watched Terra as she flew away.

He turned into a bird and flew back to Titans Tower without waiting for the others. The other Titans followed.

From the top of a building was the one and only Slade.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." He said with a an evil smirk.

Back at Titans Tower Beastboy was sitting in his room sobbing over Terra.

He heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. IT was Raven.

"What do you want?" Beastboy said sadly. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He wandered if Raven was mad at Beastboy for kissing Terra.

"I just wanted to talk." She said.

"Ok?" They walked in and sat on his bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not. I can see it. You're miserable."

"..." Beastboy couldn't say anything.

"You have to take your mind of Terra. You want to... go get some pizza." He wasn't in the mood but something in his head convinced him to go.

"Yeah okay." He said.

The two of them went to the pizza place and ate. It did get Beastboy's mind of Terra.

Meanwhile Terra was sitting on a rock in midair thinking. She was just so confused. Was Slade (Remember she thinks Beastboy is Slade) telling the truth? Is he really not Slade? If he's not Slade than who is he?

She needed answers but she had no one to go ask. She went back to the ground and went to the rock valley where the titans met her. She didn't know what to do. She had no home. She decided to think positive. She used her powers to make a house out of rock. When she walked into it all collapsed on top of her. She got up and started to cry. She hopped onto a rock and flew away still sobbing.

Raven and Beastboy were still out eating their pizza. They weren't talking that much. Little did they know that Slade was watching them while planning his next move. He turned around and walked away.  
  
Beastboy decided to break the silence.

"Raven thanks for taking me out her, it really helped." He said.

"Your welcome" she said silently.

Ten minutes later they spoke again.

"We should get back to the tower." Raven said.

"You're right." He said as he turned into a bird and flew alongside Raven.

When they returned to the tower Beastboy went straight to his room. Raven went and followed him. She knocked on his door.

"Beastboy?" she said.

No answer. Raven used her powers to force the door opened. She found Beastboy lying on his bed face down.

"So you're not okay." She said.

"Huh what?" he said.

"Oh hi Raven I didn't see you there. I was thinking about Te... Tennessee. Yeah Tennessee." He said obviously lying.

"Okay?" she said.

"Well why are you here." He asked.

"You're still sad aren't you?" she said.

"No, that's not it. I'm over that already. The pizza really helped me. Actually having a friend with me really got me through it." He said. Beastboy could have sworn that she saw Raven blush a little bit. Beastboy was about to say something else but he decided not to. He didn't want to admit how much he was starting to like Raven.

"Well are you sure your okay?" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming here and for taking me to the pizza." Beastboy said. Raven nodded and left. Beastboy once again thought Raven blushed but this time it was much more visible this time. Suddenly the Titans' alarm went off.

"Titans trouble." Robin said. Everyone went to the main room.

"What is the crime to be stopped?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know but something is causing earthquakes all over the city. It's probably Terra." Robin replied.

"Why would Terra do this?" asked Beastboy.

"I don't know but we have to find out." Robin said. The titans went into town and found that the earthquakes were minor but everywhere.

Starfire got a view from above and saw what looked like a tornado of rock. The titans made there way to the tornado. They couldn't even get close without a rock flying at them. It was as if whatever was causing this was being protected by the rock. Starfire started blasting some of the rocks so they could try to get to the center. Cyborg joined her by firing his cannon at the rocks. Beastboy turned into a mole and tunneled underground to inside the tornado. There he found Terra on a rock in the air. Her eyes glowing yellow and her hands on her head. Beastoby went back to normal and yelled her name. The winds were to loud so Terra didn't hear him. He turned into a bird and tried to fly up to her but the rocks came and defended her.

Suddenly a black wave was shot into the tornado. The titans came out of it and observed what was happening. When they got to close to Terra the rocks became daggers fired at them. It seemed that the rocks had a mind of their own. One of the rock daggers hit Raven's knee and she fell to the ground. Beastboy turned and ran to her.

"Rav..." Beastboy was interrupted by a dagger slamming deep into his shoulder. Suddenly Terra felt something pierce her heart. She fell to the ground as the tornado and earthquakes ended. She struggled to get up but than the pain hit her heart again. It felt as if someone she cared about was dangerously hurt. When her eyes fell on Beastboy she started to cry. She didn't know what came over her.

"Why is this happening? Why am I so sad? He's not my friend." Terra said.

The titans rushed to Beastboy who was in much pain.

"Beastboy are you in good health?" asked Starfire.

"..." Beastboy couldn't even answer.

Terra got up still sobbing and walked over to the titans. When she got there the titans all gave her cold looks.

"Get out of here Terra! This is all your fault!" Raven said calmly but forcefully.

"But..."

"Get away from here!" they all said together.

And with that Terra walked away with tears going down her face. She hadn't felt so sad in her life. She was also angry with the titans. She had gone to them to apologize to them but they rejected her. Why should she feel so bad? She was about to go back and teach her a lesson but something inside her told her she was wrong for being angry. She decided to go back to find the titans and try to apologize again. When she turned around she walked into someone. She looked up and saw a man with an orange and black mask.

"Hello Terra." Slade said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terra stared into Slade's cold eyes. She was like a mouse in the face of a cat. She didn't know why but she feared him.

"Who... Who are you?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"So you don't remember me." Slade said.

"Who are you?" she asked again this time her eyes turned yellow and rocks in the shapes of drills came out of the ground. She fired them but Slade just moved his head from side to side to dodge.

"Terra... don't you remember, I taught you that move." Slade said.

Terra's eyes returned normal as she backed away like a frightened child.

"Why do you fear me?" he asked as if he were her friend.

As she backed away she tripped and fell.

"Stay back." She yelled.

"Terra calm down. I'm your friend remember. I gave you a home. I gave you control over your powers." Slade said.

Terra started to remember when she was in the rain and Slade came to her. He reached out his hand like a friend and took her to a shelter where he trained her. Terra could not remember that Slade used her however. Also she could not remember he was Slade. According to her Beastboy is Slade.

"Come Terra." Slade said holding out his hand like a friend would.

Terra didn't know what to do. She had reached a fork in the road. She remembered this man and how he helped her. Something inside her was also telling her that Slade was lying. She didn't know what to believe, which road to take.

"Without me you have no home, no food and no friends." Slade said.

Terra paused at the word friends. To her that was something she craved. Slade was implying that they were friends and she was not going to turn down friends. She took his hand and got up. They walked away into the distance. AS they were walking a thought struck Terra. Why hadn't she gone with the titans? They too had offered her friendship. She convinced herself that Slade was her friend and the titans were her enemy.

Meanwhile the titans were still at the site of the tornado. Raven reduced her injury as well as Beastboy's to minor sprains. Beastboy got up and looked around.

"Where's Terra?" he asked.

"She ran away." Starfire said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"When she saw what happened to you she just... stopped." Raven said.

"Well let's go find..." An acute pain interrupted Beastboy. The titans went back to the tower. Beastboy couldn't get to his room so he just sat on the couch and fell asleep. He had another dream but this one was much different than the first.

Beginning of Dream

Beastboy awoke in titans tower. He was on the couch where he had fallen asleep. He looked around and saw everyone was there including Terra. Terra left the room and Raven walked up to Beastboy.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah." He said uneasily.

Suddenly he was in the amusement park and on the Ferris wheel. He turned and saw Raven next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh... nothing." Beastboy said. Something was wrong however. Beastboy didn't feel awkward being with Raven like he thought he would. He actually enjoyed. He felt calm and excited at the same time.

"Beastboy, can I tell you something?" Raven said

"Sure, what is it?" Beastboy asked.

"Well it's just that..." Raven was acting strange. She seemed like a different person. It seemed she was actually expressing emotion rather than how she usually acts.

"That what?" he asked.

"I... I... I love you." She said.

Beastboy didn't react the way he thought he would. Normally he would have been saying what over and over again but he didn't. He didn't freak out. He thought of the correct way to respond. Beastboy liked her and all but did he really "love" her. He did love Terra but he (dare I say it) also loved Raven.

"I love you to." He said. They were about to kiss when Beastboy woke up.

He looked around.

"It was just a dream." He said to himself. He thought about his dream and what he said to Raven.

"_Did I really mean that?" _he asked himself.

Raven something was on Beastboy's mind. She walked over to him to ask what was wrong.

"Now what's wrong?" she asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." He said with the lying grin on his face. Raven could have read his mind but he decided to not pry into his business. She simply nodded and walked away.

Terra and Slade had just entered Slade's hideout. Terra was still a little confused but Slade was helping her (Of course he was giving mostly false information).

"Appren... Terra come here." Slade said not wanting to say apprentice for fear Terra might remember some things he didn't want her to. Terra walked over to him and found herself staring into a large computer screen.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is my super computer. I use it to keep and eye on the titans. I can see you still have questions child. Maybe I can answer them." Slade replied once again acting like a friend.

"Well... for starters I never knew how I got out of that statue." Terra began.

"So you remember that." He said.

Terra nodded.

Beginning of flashback (As Slade told it. THIS IS NOT REALLY WHAT HAPPENED. It is just what he told Terra.)

Slade walked into the cavern of Terra's statue. He saw his former apprentice encased in stone. He pitied her so much. She took a test tube from his belt and applied it on her head.

Suddenly the pieces of stone at her head flew away. Terra opened her eyes as the other parts of the statue flew away. Terra looked around and saw Slade. She was overjoyed to see him.

Above Slade a boulder was about to fall on his head. Terra saw this and pushed him out of the way. The boulder hit her head hard and she fainted.

"Terra" he cried.

Suddenly the whole cave started falling apart so he had to run away. He tried to get Terra but he could not reach her.

End of Flashback (Once again most of that was untrue)

"And that's how it happened." Slade said.

"Wow. So you really are my friend. You cared enough to set me free. Well I have another question. Those Teen Titan people... are they my friend also?" Terra asked.

Slade shook his head. "Those five are your worst enemy, especially the green one. You and I have fought many times against them." Slade said.

"You mean Slade right?" she asked.

Slade hadn't known that Terra thought Beastboy was him but he just nodded. Terra yawned and started to look weary. Slade didn't want to make her angry because she may start a cave in or something so he pointed her in the direction of a bed. When she was asleep Slade was angry with himself for being to kind to Terra but he had to stick to his plan.

The plan was to free Terra, than get her back on his side again, than have her eliminate the titans for him. Then he would tell Terra the truth. Finally before Terra could do anything Slade would kill her slowly. That was the plan and he must keep to it.

All of the titans were asleep but Beastboy. He was in his room lying down on his bed with his eyes wide opened. His shoulder was already getting better. He was thinking about Raven and Terra and whom he truly loved. He thought of Terra's cheerfulness and Raven's calmness. He thought of how he met each of them. He remembered Terra's uneasiness when she had first met the titans. He remembered how he got to know Raven when he and Cyborg took a trip into Raven's mind.

He got out of bed and walked outside to the front of the tower. He found the soft waves around the tower very relaxing. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Raven standing beside him.

"Hey Raven." He said as he picked up a rock and threw it across the water.

"You can't sleep either." She said as she sat down and picked up a rock with her powers and threw it as well. Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"You want to go into town?" Beastboy asked.

"It's a little late Beastboy." Raven said.

"Well we can just fly around town. Come on. You know you want to." Beastboy said.

Raven sighed but than agreed. Beastboy turned into a bird and flew alongside Raven into town. There were still quite a few people outside. It turned out there had been a block party. Raven and Beastboy decided to check it out. They walked around in the crown until they saw Robin and Starfire sitting at a table. Raven and Beastboy got out of sight and Beastboy joked about how Cyborg was the only on in the tower.

"Let's just go talk to them." Raven said. She got up and turned around but than she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked.

"Let's leave the two love birds alone." Raven said pointing at Robin and Starfire.

Beastboy looked back at the two of them and saw them kissing. Beastboy took Raven's advice and left them alone. They walked to a table a good distance from the other couple.

"What time is it?" asked Beastboy. He looked and saw a clock. He was surprised that it said ten o'clock. The clock at the tower must be fast. The two of them talked for about an hour before they decided to head back. They walked over and ran into Robin and Starfire. Raven and Beastboy thought they already left. The two couples were embarrassed around the other couple.

"Uh...what are you guys doing here?" asked Robin hoping that they weren't there while he and Star were smooching.

"Uh we couldn't sleep. Why are you here?" asked Beastboy.

"Uh... same thing here." Robin said. Starfire hadn't understood that Robin was trying to hide the fact that they planned to go to the party.

"Actually we come out to town almost every night." Starfire said with her finger up.

"Really..." Raven and Beastboy said suspiciously. Raven put his hand on his head.

_Why do I even bother?_ He said to himself. The four titans went back to the tower to actually go to sleep. This time Beastboy fell asleep right away. This time it was Rave who was awake. Now she was the one thinking... thinking about Beastboy. She enjoyed spending time with him and going out with him. She actually started to think his jokes were funny. She started to realize what a great friend he was. Most importantly she started to realize realized how much she loved him.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today was a normal day, the sun was shining and birds were singing. Beastboy got up and greeted the other titans.

"Hey Beastboy." Robin said. Beastboy wasn't listening as he made his way to the couch to watch TV.

Meanwhile Terra was just getting up. She had forgotten where she was but when she got a good view of the room she remembered she where she was. She found Slade working at his computer.

"Hey, you know I never got to know your name." Terra said.

"Slade" Slade said, Blade being the first thing to enter his mind.

"Slade?" Terra said getting angry. She was about to leave when Slade said something to her.

"I meant Blade" Slade said trying to calm Terra down.

"Oh for a second I thought you were in cahoots with the other Slade." Terra said as started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going child?" he asked.

"I'm going to go find something to eat." She said with an attitude. Slade resisted the urge to drop her where she stood but since he had to be like a "friend" he had to be a "nice" person. He just nodded and let her go. He could find her easily for he had placed a tracker on her clothes.

"Wait. Should you find those evil titans, do not hesitate to destroy them." Slade said.

Terra nodded and flew away on a rock with renewed spirit. She had found a friend or so she thought. She realized she had no place to go to get food. She barely had money. She had about four dollars that Slade had given to her. She flew to a cheap restaurant and had some pancakes. It was the first meal she had in a long time. She would have gone back to Slade after that but she decided to fly around town instead. As she flew around she caught site of the titans eating outside. Since she was convinced they were her enemy she attacked them. She picked up a big rock and threw at the table. It went crashing through it. The titans looked and saw Terra. Before they could talk Terra threw three more boulders at them. The titans dodged them and without even saying a word they attacked. Cyborg and Robin ran towards her and Terra made the chunk of land they were standing on fly up taking them with it. Suddenly a starbolt blew up the rock Terra was flying on and she fell. Raven stopped and held her with her powers. Terra struggled to get out but she could not. Suddenly out of nowhere Robin and Cyborg came down from the rocks they were on.

"Terra stop." Robin said. Terra responded with her eyes glowing yellow. She looked at a few rocks and they lifted into the air and fired at Raven. This broke her concentration releasing Terra. All of the sudden Beastboy in gorilla form came and gave her a bear hug.

"Terra stop. We're your friends." Raven said.

"That trick won't work on me." Terra replied as and earthquake started. Giant rocks came out of the ground and formed fists and were thrown at the titans and Beastboy. Beastboy had to let go of Terra to dodge. Robin took out his pole and started chopping the fists in half. He jumped up lunged towards Terra in a diving formation. This eventually changed into a kick that sent Terra back a few feet.

From his computer Slade was watching the whole thing.

"Very good Terra. I didn't even have to tell you to attack the titans." He said to himself.

Back at the battle the titans were holding their own against Terra. Terra was throwing the biggest boulders all over the place. One boulder hit each of the titans' heads and they fell to the ground. Terra formed swords above their bodies and prepared to fire them. Before she could energy arrows slammed into them and destroyed them. At the same time a jet of fire slammed into Terra's back. The titans turned and saw the boys saw old friends. Speedy and Hot spot were standing on top of a building both still in firing position.

"Who are they?" asked Starfire.

"Their names are Speedy and Hot spot. We met them when we were zapped into some tournament of heroes. Hot spot and Speedy jumped down and walked over to the titans.

"Robin, long time no see." Speedy said.

"Good to see you Speedy. How'd you know where to find us and how'd you know how to come?" Robin said.

"These communicators do more than communicate." Speedy said holding up his communicator.

Suddenly a rock hit Speedy's back but it did little damage.

"You again" Terra said angrily.

Speedy readied an arrow. Cyborg prepared to fire his sonic cannon, Raven prepared her psychic blast, Hot spot's hands erupted in flames, and Robin prepared to fire his explosive disk. Starfire's hands started to glow green. Terra lifted a few rocks and prepared to fire as well.

Everyone fired but Speedy who wanted to wait for the right moment to attack. The titans and Terra fired their attacks which resulted in an explosion. Speedy searched through the smoke for Terra. When he found her he fired three freeze arrows at her. Each one hit and froze her in solid ice. The titans walked up to Terra and examined the ice.

"That won't hold her for long." Cyborg concluded.

"We should head back to the tower." Robin said. The seven of them headed to the tower as Terra began to break out of the ice. By the time she was out the titans were gone. She flew back to Slade who was waiting for her.

"Very impressive battle Terra." Slade said.

"I cannot believe I let them get away. I would have finished them off if those other two hadn't shown up." Terra said angrily.

"Patience Terra. We will get them in good time." Slade said resisting the urge to silence Terra permanently right now.

At Titans tower the titans were making Speedy and Hot pot fell at home.

"Thanks again for saving us you guys." Robin said.

"Yes, we thank you for saving us from our once friendly comrade." Starfire said.

"So are you guys planning on staying?" asked Cyborg.

"Well we thought you guys may need some help stopping that guy with the mask once and for all." Speedy said.

"You mean Slade? Slade's not behind this... is he?" Asked Beastboy.

"Well actually we came to town for to visit you guys when we ran into Slade and that girl." Hot spot said.

"You mean Terra." Raven said.

"Yeah." Speedy said.

Beginning of Flashback

Speedy and Hot spot were jumping on buildings heading for Titans Tower when Speedy dropped his communicator. The two of them jumped down to retrieve but when they got to the ground they couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" a voice said from behind them.

Speedy and Hot spot turned around and saw a man holding the communicator. He had a black and orange mask on his face.

"Hey thanks" Speedy said as he the communicator.

"No PROBLEM." Slade said as he kicked Speedy in the face. Suddenly a boulder slammed into Hot spot's face.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Hot spot.

"That was for being a titan. This is just for fun." Slade said is he got out his bo-staff and through hard at Speedy. It hit him smack in the face. Terra fired more rocks at Hot spot who melted them all with hot flames.

Terra's hands glowed yellow as stone hands came out of the ground and grabbed the feet of Hot Spot and Speedy. Speedy aimed an arrow at the arms that bound him and fired. Hot Spot burned the arms and fired a fireball at a small balcony above Terra. It fell upon her and buried her in rubble. Speedy bound Slade with a net. The two titans saw their chance and fled the battle leaving Terra and Slade all tied up.

End of Flashback

"And that's just about it." Hot Spot said. Suddenly an explosion came from the entrance to the tower. Slade walked in calmly.

"Why it's nice to see you again. Did you miss me?" asked Slade.

"Why would we miss..." Beastboy was interrupted by a boulder as an earthquake started. Then out of the ground came a head made of rock. It was as wide as half of the floor of the room the titans were in. On the top of the head was Terra who had am evil grin on her face. Suddenly the ground shook more as the rest of the golem's body came out of the ground. It broke through the tower in two. The golem was about as tall as the tower and it had a sword of rock in its hand.

"Attack" Terra said as the she jumped of the golem as it charged at the titans. It swung its sword at Robin. Robin jumped on to the sword and ran up to the arm of the golem. Robin jumped up and through three disks at the chest of the golem. Each blew up when they made contact with the golem. Each disk pushed the golem back. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and tried foolishly to bite the at the golem's feet. The golem picked up Beastboy and through him into the sea.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said. Raven bound the golem with her powers and tried to keep it at bay. However in a few short moments the golem broke free and swung its sword hard at Raven. Raven made a shield with her powers. It barely defended her from the sword. Starfire was about to attack but Slade dealt a blow to her head that knocked her out. Starfire fell to the ground unconsciously. The ground under Starfire flew up and carried her away with Slade and Terra. Robin having seen them get away tried to follow but a stone blade stopped him.

"STARFIRE" he cried as Terra and Slade disappeared from view. Robin couldn't follow because the golem grabbed him in one of his hands and squeezed him hard. Robin yelled in pain as he felt his body being crushed. Cyborg blasted the back of the golem rapidly causing him to let go of Robin. Beastboy was still a T-Rex and he rammed his head into the golem's chest. Since a dinosaur's skull is very hard it shattered the chest of the golem. Robin through more explosive disks at the hole in the golem. Cyborg blasted the golem in the hole as well. Raven lifted what remained of Titans Tower and through them at the hole as well. Speedy and Hot Spot fired more arrows and fireballs at the golem as well. The combination of blows split the golem's chest and head from the rest of its body. The two halves of the beast fell into the ocean making a huge tidal wave. The titans looked at what was once there home. It was nothing more than rubble thanks to that golem.

"Well... what do we do now? We have no home anymore." said Cyborg.

Robin was just silent.

"Hello Robin... What do we do now?" asked Beastboy.

"We find Slade... and Starfire." Robin replied.

"Robin what do we do about a place to stay for the time being?" Raven asked. Robin just walked over to the rubble. He moved a few pieces of debris and eventually doors in the ground. Robin opened them and there was a ladder leading below the ground. The others saw this and wondered what it was.

"What's this?" asked Speedy.

"It's our temporary home for now." Robin said.

"How come we never knew this was here?" asked Cyborg.

"I hid it with a cloaking device. I knew this would come in handy." Robin said as he climbed down the ladder. The others followed. At the bottom of the ladder was a passageway. The titans followed it and came to two silver doors. There was a green pad next to the doors. Robin put his hand on it and the doors opened. The titans walked in and saw six more doors that led to rooms. The sixth door was for any extra titans that may come. There was a large computer screen in the middle of the room and a refrigerator at one corner. There were punching bags and tools also in the room. There was a TV, a couch and a table located at the other corner of the room.

"WOW" the titans said not expecting this place to be so... roomy.

Cyborg and Beastboy went immediately to the TV and turned it on. Robin quickly shut it off.

"Hey why did you do that?" asked Beastboy.

"First things first. First we have to find and rescue Starfire." Robin said forcefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think. Sorry for the wait. I'll try to update more frequently. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The titans were in their temporary home planning how to find Slade and more importantly how to find Starfire.

"We have to find Starfire." Robin said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down man, we'll find her. All we need is a plan." Cyborg said reassuringly.

"I should have followed them!" Robin yelled in frustration.

"Dude calm down." Beastboy said.

"I don't understand why Slade took her! She didn't do anything to him! " Robin exclaimed.

"Maybe this is all a plot to make you all crazy." Beastboy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"Well... since you care about Star more than any of us... it would make sense for Slade to abduct her." Beastboy said.

"Who ever said I cared more about Starfire than any of you?"

"Well man, it's kind of obvious." Cyborg said.

"I would be just like this if it was anyone of you who was captured." Robin protested.

"If you say so." Said Speedy.

"Anyway back to finding Starfire. Do we have any possible idea of where she could be?" asked Robin more calmly now. The other titans shook their heads in response.

Suddenly the alarm went off and a map of the city came up. There was a big red dot in the middle.

"Earthquake, a big one, big enough to wipe out the city." Raven said. The titans left for the city however once they got on lands they could feel the shaking. The titans continued to look for Terra whom they suspected did this. They were tight, Terra was causing it but not in the way they may have thought. Terra was in the air on a rock with her hands on her head. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow. It was as if she was doing this unintentionally.

"TERRA" cried Beastboy as he turned into a bird and flew towards her. Before he could reach her rocks formed a sphere around her to hide her from the outside. Beastboy pecked frantically at the hard rock. It didn't phase it in the least. Beastboy then turned into pterodactyl and clawed at the rock with his feet.

Speedy readied an energy arrow and aimed for the rock. He fired the arrow hard at the rock. It hit the rock and to everyone's surprise nothing happened. In an instance the force the earthquake went up sharply. Everyone stumbled and fell to the ground. A few more seconds of this and the whole town would fall apart. Before that could happen everything stopped and grew quiet. The rocks surrounding Terra fell to the ground to reveal her lying on the rock unconscious. The tock lowered to the ground and the titans walked up to Terra. They decided to take her back to the underground place. Although Robin wanted to look for Starfire the other titans insisted that they should take Terra back first.

When they got back they laid Terra on a bed and waited for her to awaken. When she did she was surprised to find herself surrounded by the titans.

"What am I doing here?" she asked as she tried to get up but found she was bound by chains. She was about to use her powers but Hot spot put a fireball in his hand ready to stop her.

"Where's Starfire?" asked Robin.

"Why should I tell you?" Terra scowled.

"...Because if you don't I'll..." Beastboy interrupted Robin from finishing.

"Terra why are you working for Slade?" he asked.

"I'm not working for you." Terra said.

"Terra, for the last time I'M NOT SLADE"

"Than who are you?"

"I'm Beastboy the 'best friend you ever had'."

"You're not Beastboy, Beastboy was my friend, my true friend."

"Then if he isn't Beastboy, then who is? Why don't you answer that." Raven said.

"..." Terra couldn't answer. She didn't know Beastboy was.

"Why do you believe Slade over us?" Robin asked. Instead of answering Terra asked another question.

"If he's not Slade than who is?"

"The man with the mask, the man you think is your friend." Cyborg said.

"No you're lying, that person came and set me free from the statue I was trapped in!" Terra yelled as her eyes glowed yellow and a boulder from behind Hot spot slammed into him. Then rocks shaped like swords cut the chains. Terra concentrated and then the room started shaking.

"Terra stop, you'll cause a cave in." Beastboy yelled.

"Then let there be a cave in." she said emotionlessly.

Rocks started to fall from the roof as Terra grew angrier.

"Stop her." Robin said as he threw freeze disks at Terra. Rocks came up from the ground and took the blows of the disks. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, which did hit her but didn't stop her. Raven used her powers to throw the bed at her, which slammed her into the wall. The bed fell to the ground but Terra was basically imbedded in the wall. Her face was bleeding a lot.

This time when she awoke it was only Raven with her. they were at the beach while no one was there. This time she wasn't bound to anything. She had some band-aids over her face that covered her wounds.

"You're finally awake." Raven said. Terra was about to fly away on a rock when Raven stopped her.

"Terra wait. If you want to leave than leave but first let me say something to you." Raven said.

"Fine, what do you want to say?" Terra asked.

"I know why you don't trust us. You wanted to forget." Raven began.

"You didn't want to remember how you betrayed us and how you tried to destroy us. You felt to badly about yourself. You thought of yourself as a criminal and a traitor while Slade was controlling you with the suit. So you thought of a way to forget. You meant to trigger the volcano knowing you could stop it. When we all left you stopped the volcano and before you turned to stone you did your beast to forget all that you could. When you turned to stone your mind granted your wish. Somehow you knew that turning to stone would get you to forget what you wanted. You also knew you would be able to brake out of the stone. There was one thing that you didn't expect... you didn't expect to have little visions of the past. I know that you are starting to remember more things now but I'm sure you still don't remember us the way you did before. In fact you may not even know what I'm talking about. Am I right?" Raven asked.

"Yup you're right. I have no idea what you're talking about... but I would like to know how you came up with all this." Terra hadn't told the complete truth. She did remember some things but sadly still not anything with the titans.

"Simple, I read your mind. Our minds can never truly forget something. No matter how hard we try the memory is stored somewhere in our heads. There is one more thing though. For some reason you don't believe we are your friends. But answer this... if we aren't your friends, why did we nurse you back to health? You were in pretty bad shape when that bed hit you. I reduced your injury however to a few cuts." Raven said. Terra had wondered about that too. She touched the band-aids on her head and thought.

"..." Terra was speechless again.

"Terra you can leave now if you want to... or you can come back with me. It's your choice." Raven said. Raven could tell Terra wanted to stay with the titans but she still didn't know.

"Sorry but I can't." Terra said.

"That's fine Terra. Next time I see you I guess we'll be enemies again." Raven said with disappointment in her voice. She turned and started to fly away. Terra stayed the beach for about thirty seconds and then flew to catch up with Raven.

"Raven... I changed my mind... I want to go back with you." Terra said. Raven smiled as the two of them went back to meet the other titans.

Slade was in his HQ. He had heard the whole conversation through a speaker on Terra. Starfire was in a cage behind him. She was unconscious.

"Very good Terra. Just like before." He said.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. Review please.


End file.
